


When They Were Kids

by CarrieMaxwell



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Asthma, F/M, Gentleman, Getting to know you, Kids, Making Friends, Meeting, Pokemon cards, Polite, Preteen, Reading, Rubix Cube, Small Talk, Teenager, alternative universe, asthmatic, escorted like a lady, future boss, future couple?, inhaler, introductions, younger version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieMaxwell/pseuds/CarrieMaxwell
Summary: In an Alternative Universe where Charles is 17 yrs old, he comes across three kids playing in the courtyard of Young Technologies. He meets the energetic Benjamin, shy Sam, and protective Link.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	When They Were Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Patreon sketch art by Mongie, where Charles is a teen and Sam, Benjamin, & Link are all pre-teen. I'm guessing there's a 6 year age gap, where Charles is 17 and the other three are about 11 or 12. This is in no way promoting underage romance, but my take on just how they would interact if they met at that age.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/117304765283390392/

Feeling bored already, Charles Jones looked around the lobby of the fledgling company Young Technology where his father was currently in a business meeting with its creator; Samuel Young. There weren’t any magazines of interest and had no intention of hanging out with some girl and her friends, as suggested by both their fathers. But teenage energy prevailed, and he got up and started wandering.

His father had gone on and on about this company since before they moved from their home and country with all the correspondence until the job was set in stone. A move this big couldn’t be taken on an unsure gamble. It was a hard adjustment to say the least. He had no friends here, and had enrolled too late in the school year to officially join any clubs. His accent set him apart from everyone else there, so he only spoke when spoken to. He didn’t have long to endure before the school year was over anyways and hoped he could convince his father to let him try enrolling into some of the nearby colleges or take home enrollment schooling instead of another year at his new high school. 

He was admiring some of the paintings adorning the walls when he heard laughter, and one kid calling out to another. Following the sounds, he came to a pair of glass doors leading out into a fair sized courtyard that was in a state of transition. Freshly potted young trees dotted various areas and a few decorative boulders were placed in a somewhat natural setting, but also arranged so people could sit in a small group for lunch. He looked around, certain he heard voices, when suddenly a little boy with black hair jumped out of practically nowhere, startling him and then running off laughing with glee.

“What the devil…?” he muttered, coming outside. It was then that he saw two other boys, sitting under one of the trees. One was tiny with brown hair and glasses, the other had shoulder length blond hair and looked like one of the Hanson Brothers. The third with the spiky black hair had come up and tackled the blond boy, who swiftly put him in a headlock, much to Charles’s surprise. He held him until the dark haired one cried “Uncle!”

He slowly walked up to the trio, noticing the blond one stand up and take a protective stance. He stopped and waved his hand. “Hi, my name is Charles.”

The black hair boy jumped up. “I’m Benjamin Lawson.” He waved enthusiastically. 

“You’re not supposed to give your name to strangers.” The blond boy turned on him. The brunet only laughed before covering his mouth.

“It’s alright actually; my dad is a business partner with Mr. Young.” He said, hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I might even end up working here one day.”

The blond eyed him skeptically but then said “Ok. Where you from? England?”

“Wales actually.” Charles bristled slightly.

The boy looked confused, trying to mentally picture it until the quiet one spoke up. “It’s a small country the size of Utah on the western coast of England and is part of the United Kingdom.”

Charles suddenly realized the brown haired child was actually a girl, and that these were the kids he was told about. He had assumed that Mr. Young’s daughter would have two girl friends with her, not two boys. “You’re absolutely correct Miss Young.”

“How’d you know her name?” the blond protector demanded.

“Easy Link,” she answered, calming him down. “He just said his dad was a business partner with mine. It’s only natural to assume my dad told him about me and that we were out here.” She looked up at him with the biggest pair of adorable doe eyes he’d ever seen and tugged on one of her braids. “Right? Charles?”

He knelt onto the grass and sat himself down. “That’s right. I’m Charles Jones. Nice to meet you.” He offered his hand out to shake but she still tugged on her braid. 

“Sam doesn’t shake hands, especially with strangers.” The boy called Link said, arms crossed.

Charles retracted his hand. “My mistake.”

“It’s ‘cuz she gets sick a lot.” Benjamin piped in. “She just got out of the hospital last week.”

Sam flushed with embarrassment. 

“You know,” Charles said, “It’s not really nice to blurt out things like that. I don’t think Sam here likes being reminded of it.”

Benjamin looked up at his friend, “Oh, sorry Sam.”

“It’s ok Ben.” She began fiddling with her satchel bag and pulled out her Rubix cube, twisting it in nervousness. Charles watched her hands, noticing that they were shaking. Link had gone back to reading his book, engrossed in the fairytale. Benjamin was restless, coming up to sit next to their new companion.

“I’m half Japanese, did ya know that?” he asked suddenly.

“I did not. But that is a country with strong values in their heritage.” He replied. “Manners are highly important to them.” He saw Sam struggle with the cube. “May I?” he asked, holding his hand to her. Link looked up from his book but said nothing as Sam plopped the puzzle into the teenager’s hand.

“Do you know how to solve it?” Ben asked.

“Indeed I do.” Charles answered, deftly sliding the rows back and forth, up and down. He presented the cube back to Sam, who was now sitting with her hands in-between her knees, leaning forward with fascination. Benjamin clung to his back in excitement. “Wow dude! That was so fast! Link, did you see that?”

Link had not. In fact, he wasn’t even reading either. A butterfly had landed on his book and then fluttered up and around in swirling circles of its own violation. Puzzles weren’t really his thing either. Sam and Ben were able to sit and play video games and talk about the inner workings of them-which all flew over his head. But he and Ben were able to play football and tackle each other as Sam watched and would cheer. Link and Sam though, oddly enough, didn’t have too much in common, but they bonded over books and the one he was reading was currently was borrowed from her.

“One day,” Benjamin began to boast, “I’m gonna be a famous gamer. I’mma play every game and get the highest scores and be the coolest celebrity out there!”

“Oh really?” Charles chuckled. “And what about you Sam? What do you want to be when you’re an adult?”

She shrugged. “I’m not sure. Hopefully I won’t be in the hospital as much. I was actually thinking of making my own video game someday.”

“And I’d play the heck out of it!” Ben yelled, making pew pew sounds and imagining he was fighting a monster. They watched him as he acted out scenes dramatically, finally flopping onto the grass to simulate death.

“What kind of game would you make?” Charles asked, interested that a girl her age would want to take that career path. She twirled a braid around her finger nervously. He scooted back a little, in case his proximity was making her uncomfortable.

“Something challenging. Where you would have to solve puzzles and riddles and be careful how you act or it could change the story.” 

His eyebrows hitch upwards, his interest piqued. “That sounds fascinating Miss Young. I would love to play a game like that.”

Her face lit up. “Really?”

He smiled, enjoying her enthusiasm over this subject. He realized immediately that despite her age she was quite intelligent, probably smarter than both the young boys put together. Link was too quiet for him to get a read on, and Benjamin was full of energy to the point of hyper. 

“Are you really going to work here one day?”

He shrugged. “That remains to be unseen, but it wouldn’t be a bad place to get some experience in the field of computers and programming. You could probably get hired on here easily, as your father is the CEO.”

“Hey Sam!” Benjamin called, “You got any snacks left?” He came running up as she reached for her bag and handed it to him. As he dug through, a little yellow inhaler fell out. Sam and Charles both reached for it, his long arms securing the item easily. She brought her hands up to her chest and looked embarrassed over it. After examining it, he carefully handed it back to her. She stuffed it into her bag without a word. Link looked at Charles with suspicion. 

“If I did work here,” Charles replied, “I’d make sure that I knew CPR in case you had an attack. You shouldn’t think that having asthma will hold you back from achieving your dream.”

“Her asthma does hold her back from doing a lot of other things.” Link added. “She can’t play sports, go on a hike…It’s really hard you know.”

The teenager turned to face the young kid. “I’m aware. And it’s good that she has friends like you who are around to make sure nothing happens to her.” For the first time since meeting, Link smiled.

“I have a little brother; I’m used to watching over him.” Link supplied. “Ben kinda reminds me of him.” Charles chuckled at the joke. “I’m gonna be a doctor and help save lives. I’m gonna make sure I know how to help Sam get better.” Everyone’s head cocked up when a name was called. Link got up, brushing grass off his pants. “Well, I gotta go. Can I still read this? I just got to the good part.”

Sam nodded. “Sure thing, you take your time.” She waved as the blond boy ran off to meet up with his mom and little brother. Charles turned back around to face her, finding that she had scooted just a little closer.

“So I guess I don’t make you nervous.” He said, hands on his knees.

“Actually, everything makes me nervous, but I like talking with you.”

“I liked talking with you too Miss Young.”

“Oh don’t call me that, my name is really Samara.” She blushed and adjusted her glasses. 

“Samara.” He repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue. “What a pretty name. It suits you.”

Benjamin had come running up to join them after jumping from each large rock to the next. “Hey, my big sis is here to come get me. I gotta go Sam. Bye Charles.”

“Hurry up Benji!” a shrill teenage voiced called out. “Don’t make me get Dad to get you!” Charles immediately got to his feet at the approach of the girl with slick black hair, wearing tight jeans and a bedazzled tank top. She sized up the blond teen with pale blue eyes in front of her. “You the new babysitter?”

“No!” Benjamin yelled in his defense. “He’s gonna be the next boss here!”

She crossed her arms, looking unimpressed. “Right. Do you even have a driver’s license?” she joked.

“Back where I’m from, I do.” He answered, watching her face register shock at his accent and answer.

“This is Eva.” Her brother introduced, grabbing his Pokémon cards and jamming them into his back pocket. He looked at his sister. “This dude is Charles and he’s from the UK.”

“Yeah I got that.” She snapped impatiently. “Let’s go or I’m gonna be late for fencing.” She turned on her heel.

“Wait,” Charles called out. “There’s a fencing club around here?”

She slowly turned around, surprised that he was interested. “Yeah, what’s it to ya?”

“I actually do fencing.” He admitted, finally finding something he could actually participate in. “I did back home too.”

She just chuckled. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

He was taken aback by her curt response. He had hoped that she’d be willing to open up and tell him about it, but instead she pulled her brother by the arm and led him away.

“And to think that the Japanese hold manners in high regard.” Sam mused. “She was rude.” Charles turned around to see her standing up, satchel bag on her shoulder.

“Do you have to leave too?” he asked, suddenly feeling alone again.

She shook her head. “My dad always wants me to come inside after they go, so I’m not by myself. He worries a lot.”

“But you’re with me, so you’re technically not alone.”

“You might have to leave soon. I’m just getting ready.”

“Well then, at least allow me to escort you back.” He smiled, offering his arm. She considered for a moment, and then took his arm. It was nice being walked like a lady back to the building where their fathers had concluded their meeting and were standing in the lobby making small talk. 

“Ah there they are.” Mr. Jones brighted, seeing them walking back from the courtyard. “My son, ever the gentleman.” 

Mr. Young turned his head, hit with instant protective urges at seeing this much older boy walking his daughter around like she was his bride. He clenched a fist and unclenched, trying to remain calm.

“They’d make a cute couple someday, don’t you think?” the Welsh joked, lifting his hand to wave a greeting at Sam once she let go his son’s arm.

Absolutely NOT. Samuel Jones thought. Over my dead body and then the answer would still be no.

“Probably in about ten years, you might be calling Charles son.”

Samuel spun around and kept his smile plastered. “We’ll see, but let’s not hold our breaths. In the meantime, I look forward to your contribution to the company.” He took the man’s hand in his own and gave it a firm shake. Once their children reached them they exchanged further pleasantries and then the Welsh father and son duo departed.

Samara watched with bright eyes as the most beautiful boy she’d ever seen walked away, hoping someday that maybe they would be working together at her father’s company.

Maybe he’d make a nice boss after all.


End file.
